


Surprise!

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Surprise!

“I have a surprise for you. Something you’ve always wanted. I’m waiting for you outside.”

Ellie stared at her phone, rereading the message Colt sent her a few minutes before.

The lecture was supposed to last for another thirty minutes but Ellie couldn’t wait to see what her boyfriend got her.

As quietly as she could, she packed her bag and left the lecture hall, running outside. She let out an audible gasp noticing Colt, leaning on a car she never saw before.

A beautiful red car that looked like a Ferrari, so new and shiny.

“Colt! You got me a car?” She ran up to the vehicle and started touching it excitedly. Colt frowned as he gently grabbed her hands, preventing her from touching the car.

“I didn’t get you any car. It took me a whole lot of time and effort to steal this baby and make it look like new. I’m definitely not giving it to you.”

“But… you said you had something for me! Something I always wanted!”

“Yes. This,” he opened the car and took out a small, but judging from the appearance, older, dog. Ellie’s eyes widened as she took the dog from Colt’s arms.

“A dog?”

“You’ve always wanted one but you said your father never let you have any. So I went to the shelter today to see what dogs they had and saw this little guy. Turns out he was there for a long time because no one wanted him. And I thought,” Colt ran his hand through his hair nervously, “that we have a lot in common. I couldn’t find a home and no one wanted me either, before you came. So he was perfect for you, for us. I know you’ll give him a loving home, just like you did with me.”

“Colt…” she pulled the dog closer and wiped a tear with her hand. “I love him so much already and I love you more than you’ll ever know. He’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Ellie. Happy anniversary.”


End file.
